Juan Diaz
ファン・ディアス |image= Diaz ep25 (2001) 1.jpg |nationality=Argentinian |birthday=January 25 |height=167 cm (BWY); 164 cm (JBC) |weight=56 kg (BWY); 51 kg (JBC) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Midfielder; ForwardDiaz was never shown playing as a forward in the manga. However, in 3109 Days All Records, his profile had shown that he was a forward of Argentinos Juniors. |other_names=Genius; Prodigy; Argentina's Pride |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Argentina |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=SSC Napoli |past_level_1=Youth |past_team_1=Argentina Youth |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=Boca Juniors; Argentinos Juniors; Unknown U-14 club |past_level_3=Jr. Youth |past_team_3=Argentina Jr. Youth }} (ファン・ディアス, Fan Diasu) is an Argentinian midfielder, and is considered a genius player. Description Diaz first appeared on ''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.86 "Greetings from an old enemy". Personality At first, Diaz is arrogant and conceited, but he is somewhat humbled after his match with Japan and duel with Tsubasa Ozora. Diaz is very talented and has been deemed to be the next generation superstar of Argentinian Football, even being compared to Diego Maradona, even as nicknamed as "Maradona II". Because of their talents and similarities he has developed a rivalry with Tsubasa of Japan. Etymology Diaz's name is a reference to Ramón Ángel Díaz, however his character is based almost completely on Diego Armando Maradona. In the Italian dub of Shin Captain Tsubasa, his name was changed to "Jorge Ramirez", but when the Road to 2002 anime was dubbed, his original name was retained. Biography Prior to the J Boys' Challenge arc At the age of 5, he learned soccer with his seven elder brothers. This is also the first time he met Alan Pascal, who soon became his best friend. The two practiced together and proved to be good at soccer, even managed to win against 11 opponents. When Diaz was 12, he was recruited by his hometown's club along with Pascal; and a year later, they won the U-14 club tournament, becoming Argentina's number one in their generation. Throughout Argentina no one of his age group could compete with him. At 15, Diaz was selected in the Argentina Jr., and was named captain. He also already had a pro contract and would make his debut next season. J Boys' Challenge arc European Friendlies Diaz's first appearance is among the audience of the match between Hamburg Jr. and Japan Jr. He is there to observe the ace of Hamburg and Germany Jr., Karl Heinz Schneider. Pascal is also there, and they remark that Genzo Wakabayashi and Kojiro Hyuga has some good moves, and Asian's soccer level, Japan's in particular, has improved, however they are still no match for Argentina. They also wonder why Schneider isn't moving, and even begin to doubt that he is Europe's number one player. They are amazed when Schneider shows his true ability, however. Argentina's coach, Diego Barbas, meets the two after the match, and asks them about it. Diaz says they have to be careful of Schneider and West Germany. Barbas continues to ask if they see a great player wearing the number 10 uniform in All Japan, Tsubasa Ozora. The two answer that they didn't see anyone like that, the only great Japanese player they saw is on Hamburg's side, Wakabayashi. Barbas reveals that the one giving the information about Tsubasa is Roberto Hongo. International Jr. Youth tournament Upon seeing Tsubasa's play in the match between Japan and Italy, Diaz and Pascal realize that he must be the one Barbas told them about. As Italy's pivot player, Gino Hernandez is injured during that match, Argentina easily defeat them 5-0 in the next match. When interviewed, Diaz says that since he couldn't play against Hernandez, he is looking forward to the confrontation with Tsubasa the day after. Roberto appears in Argentina's waiting room just before the match against Japan to tells them to be careful with Tsubasa. Before the match starts, Diaz tells Tsubasa he looks forward to playing against someone who learned South American style soccer from Roberto. This shocks the latter, as he asks about Roberto. As Tsubasa knows Roberto is watching from the stands, he becomes absent minded at the beginning of the match. Because of that, Diaz and Pascal easily gets the ball from him with a 2-phase attack. The two then use their combi play to gets past the Japanese players, and Diaz scores with his Cartwheel Back Handspring Backflip Shot. Following Japan's kick off, Hyuga eventually gets the ball. Diaz goes after him, and even though Hyuga counters with power, Argentina still gain possession thanks to Galvan. The ball is quickly send to Diaz. As Tsubasa approaches, Diaz avoids him by passing to Pascal before dashing towards Japan's goal. He scores Argentina's second goal with a Zenten Shot on Pascal's pass. Diaz soon achieves hattrick with a Drive Shot after taking the ball from Taro Misaki and getting past Tsubasa. At this point Diaz says the level of Asia in soccer is still no way near South America's, but is surprised when he sees Tsubasa smiling and saying Japan can reverse the score. Japan's Golden Combi manages to beat Diaz and Pascal in the following play. As Tsubasa is about to do a Drive Shot, Diaz tells Galvan and Galtoni to follow their tactic to stop the shot. Noticing this, Tsubasa changes from a Drive Shot to a Drive Pass for Hyuga, who scores. Wanting to score immediately, Diaz dribbles right after the kick off, and gets past Hyuga, Shun Nitta, the Tachibana twins and even Tsubasa, but Misaki cuts the ball after that. From that point, Tsubasa is even in his duel with Diaz, and eventually manages to take the ball from the latter. That results in Japan's second goal just before the end of the first half. Diaz and Tsubasa has another duel at the beginning of the second half. Once again, they are even. Tsubasa got a chance to score after that, as he copies Diaz's Cartwheel Back Handspring Backflip Shot, but Diaz prevents Tsubasa from scoring. To answer, Diaz does a second Drive Shot, but Ken Wakashimazu repels it. Pascal takes the ball back and Diaz attempts to use his Zenten Shot, however Wakashimazu wins again with his Tate Kaiten no Wheel Kick. This eventually leads to Tsubasa performing an overhead kick. Even though Diaz blocks the shot again, Tsubasa still manages to pass to Misaki, and the latter scores the tying goal. Frustrated, Diaz rushes on his own, only to be easily stopped by Japan's Golden Combi. His teammates defends however, and manages to send the ball back to Diaz, saying they are all counting on him. As Diaz realizes he has his teammates behind him, he gets past 8 Japanese players and takes the lead for Argentina again. Later, as Hikaru Matsuyama gets the ball, Diaz goes after him to take the ball and score a fifth goal. He can't win against Matsuyama's ball keep ability however, and Japan equalize once more thanks to Hyuga. Diaz and Tsubasa tightly mark each other for most of the remaining time. When there are 2 minutes left, Diaz blocks Tsubasa shot for a third time. The loose ball is followed by Jun Misugi however, who scores the reversing goal. Diaz and Argentina doesn't give up hope and keeps on attacking during the last 2 minutes. With the help of Galvan, Diaz seemingly scores with his Banana Shot, however Ishizaki and Jito defends with a combi play. The match ends with a 5-4 victory for Japan. During the semifinal between Japan and France, Diaz is watching from the stands with Pascal and coach Barbas. He says that if Barbas manage to make Tsubasa go to Argentina, he will be Tsubasa's rival and will get his revenge for the defeat in this tournament. Battle of World Youth arc Diaz is part of Argentina Youth, participating in the World Youth. Like many others, he is bent on avenging his earlier loss and winning against Tsubasa. His team finish second in the group stage, behind Netherlands. They lose to Germany in the quarterfinal by 2-3, however. It's later revealed that Diaz is not in perfect condition during the tournament due to injuries that he suffered at the Argentinian league. Rising Sun arc Prior to Rising Sun After the World Youth, Diaz has to have a back surgery, and he is out of action for a year. But when he returns, he manages to lead his club Boca Juniors to a Copa Libertadores title. He has a transfer contract with SSC Napoli from the Italian football league for the next season. Madrid Olympics tournament Diaz is currently the captain of the Argentinian olympic team, participating in the Madrid Olympics Tournament. His team manages to beat Nigeria 5 - 2, and their next opponent is Japan. As the match begins, Diaz challenges Tsubasa to a one-on-one. He manages to win the duel by lifting the ball over Tsubasa's head and, as Tsubasa jumps for the ball, sliding under him to get past. Shingo Aoi manages to intercept the ball, but Diaz immediately takes the ball back while the former is still in mid-air. He then dodges Matsuyama's two-times tackle, before getting past Misugi and Gakuto Igawa with a one-two with Pascal and pull off his trademark somersault overhead kick, dubbed the Miracle Overhead Kick, but Wakabayashi blocks the shot. Japan proceeds with a counterattack, but it is eventually stopped with Varon and Simeore's offside trap. After that, Diaz vows that he aims to score a hat-trick against Wakabayashi. Later, Diaz manages to take the ball from Matsuyama, then attempts to use a Heel Lift against Misugi, but the latter defends with an overhead. Pascal follows the ball, but is stopped by Gakuto. Japan launches another counterattack, which eventually leads to Tsubasa and Misaki performing a Twin Shot, but Diaz comes back to block the shot. In the end, the group match ended 2 - 3 and Argentina lost against Japan. In the knockout stage, Argentina is facing Brazil in the quarterfinals. To be added as series progresses Techniques Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa_Diaz_(RS).jpg Capture-0.PNG |-|SCT= Argentina ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Argentina Jr. Diaz Drive Shot (SCT).jpg Diaz Pascal (SCT).jpg Diaz Pascal Barbas (SCT).jpg Diaz Miracle Overhead (SCT).jpg |-|2001= Argentina ep25 (2001) 0.jpg|Barbas & Argentina Jr. Argentina ep25 (2001) 2.jpg|Barbas & Diaz 17.jpg|Diaz when he first appeared, observing Japan and Hamburg's play dias01.jpg|Argentina Jr. dias03.jpg|Argentina Jr. Diaz_ep25_(2001)_2.jpg dias04.jpg|Argentina Jr. Misaki_Diaz_ep25_(2001).png|Misaki vs Diaz |-|J= Diaz Argentina (J).png|PSX |-|Art= Diaz Argentina (DT) 1.png Diaz Argentina (DT).png diaz.PNG Juan Diaz (CTZ).png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO |-|Manga= Miraculous Overhead ch94 (CT) 1.jpg|Miraculous Overhead Shot South American Dribble ch94 (CT) 1.jpg|South American Dribble Forward Somersault Block ch95 (CT) 0.jpg|Forward Somersault Block World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg|World Youth tournament Diaz Boca Juniors ch26 (RS) 1.jpg|In Boca Juniors Argentina Japan ch28 (RS) 1.jpg|Olympic Argentina Heel Lift ch31 (RS) 1.jpg|Diaz's Heel Lift |-|Game= Gino_Diaz_(J).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow Diaz (PSX) 1.jpg|Diaz's Banana Shot Notes External links de:Juan Diaz es:Juan Díaz ja:ファン・ディアス Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Argentina Category:Players of Serie A Category:Players of Argentine league Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc